<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Doctor and the Wraith by picturae (Eos_x)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093343">The Doctor and the Wraith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae'>picturae (Eos_x)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfiction art [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Frenemies, Fun with colour treatments, Gift Art, Humor, M/M, Photo Shoots, Photography, Prompt Fill, Space geeks in love, Very short story...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/picturae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a (very) short story and series of 'photos' showing the development of Dr. Rodney McKay and Todd the Wraith from frenemies to something more. And Jeannie pops up in the middle for good measure...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rodney McKay/Todd the Wraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanfiction art [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Oh for the love of Todd!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagheerita/gifts">bagheerita</a>.</li>



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagheerita/pseuds/bagheerita">bagheerita</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Todd_fanworks_challenge">Todd_fanworks_challenge</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>Todd and Rodney are my secret OTP and I would love more works about them, either as a couple or just driving each other crazy in a platonic way. Bonus points for the inclusion of Jeannie Miller.</p><p>I must thank Bagheerita for finding some of the shots of Rodney and Todd that I used for these little 'photos'. Others do not have quite the same pixel quality, but they serve the little 'story' well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**************</p><p>
  <em><strong>selcouth</strong>. (adj). unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>**************</em>
</p><p>Once upon a time, the smartest man in two galaxies and a ten-thousand-year-old alien commander had to work together.</p><p>Sometimes Dr. McKay forgot who he was bellowing at...</p><p>
  
</p><p>...but other times they laughed together, at the expense of lesser minds...</p><p>
  
</p><p>...and over time, they developed a deep sense of respect and mutual admiration.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The arrival of Jeannie, and the resultant bickering, was amusing at first...</p><p>
  
</p><p>...until it wasn't.</p><p>
  
</p><p>But once the three brilliant scientists achieved a meeting of the minds...</p><p>
  
</p><p> ...and after Todd found himself grabbing Rodney to stop him from racing into danger...</p><p>  </p><p>...the Wraith Commander realised he could not live without this one, clever human...</p><p>
  
</p><p>...and together, they managed to save the galaxy.</p><p>
  
</p><p>With peace in Pegasus at last, there was only one more thing to do...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Head to chapter 2 to see how it all ends...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How will their story end?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>... they finally had to confront their feelings for one another...</p><p>
  
</p><p>...and all was right in the universe at last.</p><p>   </p><p>THE END.</p><p>*********</p><p>
  <em><strong>selcouth</strong>. (adj). unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet... <strong>marvelous</strong>.</em>
</p><p>***********************************</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Happy sigh!*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>